People frequently utilize swimming pools, spas and/or other aquatic bodies as a form of recreation, exercise, relaxation, or therapeutic enjoyment. Pools and/or spas can be found at many health clubs, recreation centers and rehabilitation centers, as well as in private homes. It is estimated that there are approximately 11 million public and private pools within the United States alone.
Many users utilize aquatic accessories to enhance their recreational swimming experience, and there is a vast array of such aquatic accessories available commercially. One popular and generally familiar form of aquatic accessory comes in the form of a floatation device, such as for instance, an inflatable raft or floating chair. Such devices enable a user to reside in a lying or sitting position while floating or being partially submerged within the water of an aquatic body. While certainly useful and enjoyable to many, inflatable rafts must be inflated before use and typically cannot support a user in a seated position. Floating chairs are typically quite bulky and heavy. Additionally, both of these devices generally require some degree of effort, if not contortion, to mount once the user and the device are both in the water.
Another type of aquatic accessory—and one more relevant to the present invention—is an aquatic chair. In contrast to a flotation-type aquatic accessory that relies on the buoyancy of the device to support a user in the water, an aquatic chair is supported by the structure containing the aquatic body. For example, an aquatic chair may be cooperatively supported by the deck and wall of a swimming pool or spa. An aquatic chair supports a user in a similar but generally more upright and fixed position than a floating chair. Typical aquatic chairs are designed to support a user in a substantially submerged position, but with the user's head and a portion of the torso above the water surface. While also useful, known aquatic chairs tend to be bulky, and often must be affixed to the side and deck of aquatic body containment structure in order to securely support a user.
While it can be understood that aquatic accessories such as aquatic chairs exist, it should also be realized that most users would prefer to minimize the effort involved with the setup and use of such chairs. This is particularly true if the user is elderly and/or has a physical disability. Furthermore, most users would also prefer an aquatic chair that is compact and easy to transport. To that end, there is a need for a lightweight aquatic chair that is easy to store, transport, setup, and utilize, while still providing proper support and security to a user.